


Bubbling Like Lava

by TheTartWitch



Category: Avengers, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Spiderman liquefies, and then regrows, creepiest mental image while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I literally have no idea what this is.<br/>Or<br/>Spiderman gets himself eaten during the Chitauri invasion but regrows from the puddle of blood left behind. Yay, regeneration!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbling Like Lava

Peter stared into the alien's maw. It was wide and toothy, and he had a short second to think, ' _eventually it will be okay. There will be a next time_ ' before the jaws slammed shut, crushing awide hole in the ground. All that littered the cement inside was a small scrap of fabric and a few locks of hair. Bloody streaks trailed the huge serpentine alien when it swung slowly away, dripping little sparks of life into the cold streets of New York. A child screamed from where Peter had left it, staring in horror at all that was left of their childhood hero. 

(0) 

"Wasn't Spidey helping us out?" Ironman gripes. "Where'd he run off to?" He swerves off to check the wreckage for survivors and people in need of rescue. The Avengers don't answer; they're too busy cleaning up the debris near themselves. 

After about ten minutes, he comes back onto the feed. "Oh shit. Cap, we're gonna need a funeral service. And a therapist." 

Steve immediately responds. "What is it? Was a civilian caught by fire?" 

"Not exactly, Cap. I think... I think I figured out why Spiderman wasn't swooping around anymore. He helped a kid and got eaten by the giant snake things." 

The Avengers scramble themselves to the scene and watch a little boy, face white and eyes fixed as he stares at a gaping hole in the ground filled with blood. Or what used to be blood. It's drying into a goopy, lumpy, bubbling mixture that doesn't look much like blood anymore. 

He sniffs and mumbles, "He got eaten and a lot of blood fell out of itsmouth and landed on the ground there" he points at the hole, " and it got all bubbly a little while ago. And I think it tried to say my name." 

Natasha crouches beside him, eyes glued to the goop. It stopped moving as soon as he spoke, but when he stopped it began what could be called crawling towards the edge of the hole. When it encounters the lip it makes a sound like a shriek. Where the sound is coming from she doesn't know, but she slips an arm around the boy's shoulders and asks kindly, "What's your name?" 

"Boyd." 

"So maybe it was just trying to say 'boy', hmm? I don't think it knows your name." She smiles, but the boy tugs away from her and steps to the edge of the hole. 

"Hi, Spiderman." He says, and the fascinated Avengers watch as the goop jiggles and makes a laughing sound, a happy one. [ _Boy_ ] it says, [ _boy_ ]. "My name is Boyd, and you saved me. Do you remember me?" 

The goop stills. Its color fades to a dull reddish tint with the odd blue streak that rises to the top with the bubbles. It gathers itself together and two blobs begin to rise from it, about a foot apart and the size of a melon each. [ _Spiderman? Us? Spiderman?_ ] 

"Yep! You're Spiderman!" Boyd smiles and reaches a hand out to the blobs, which keep growing until they extend almost three feet into the air and then connect. 

"It looks like... legs." Hawkeye mumbles, sounding both horrified and a little exhilarated. "Is it another of the aliens?" 

"No!" Boyd shouts at him. "No! That's Spiderman, dummy! Haven't you heard about Spiderman?" 

[ _Us. Spiderman_ ] the goop says, still rising until shoulders were formed, and then the arms and head popped into existence. The mass solidified, presenting features such as the nose, armpits, and fingers that were visible through the suit. The mask slowly separated itself from the rest of the suit and then from the skin forming underneath it, and a hand came up to pull the hood from the man beneath's face.


End file.
